Done Fighting
by JL00710
Summary: Seth had fallen for the wife of one of the biggest WWE Stars - CM Punk. Now that she has divorced him, Seth can't fight the feeling any longer. Will it ruin his WWE Career? Will she even let him in? Seth Rollins/OC -Done FOR NOW, Might decide to come back to it later.
1. Chapter 1

This was a typical Monday for Seth Rollins, Morning workout and some interviews and now he was walking in to the arena for Raw. At least he wanted to give the impression that it was nothing but a normal Monday. She was coming back tonight. It had been 6 months since he last saw Ellie Brooks, and the last time he saw her she was walking out of the arena after finding out that her husband, Phil Brooks AKA CM Punk had been messing around with a Diva. She took a 6 month personal leave of absence and Seth still can't get the image out of his head of the last time he saw her, she looked defeated, like all the joy had been sucked out of her- her beautiful smile was nowhere to be found. Seth just watched her leave the arena that night, even though every inch in his body was aching to hold her close and protect her.

Seth walked into the backstage area, trying to keep his cool. He looked around every so often hoping to spot her. Not that he was expecting much; sure they got along when they talked but it wasn't like he meant anything to her. As he was walking her voice and he stopped in this tracks.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rollins? Are you 12?!" He mumbled under his breath.

He watched her talking to Kane from a distance, really hoping no one saw him. His heart was racing; he felt joy, against his will. He knew that Punk was still very possessive of her and It would create drama, drama he didn't need right now that his carrier was just taking off.

"Rollins opens the show, just be on the lookout and when you hear Rollin's music start making your way to the gorilla area" he heard Ellie giving Kane his instructions. Hearing her say his name made his heart skip a beat and he hated himself for it.

"Hi, Seth!" While he was lost in thought Ellie had not only spotted him but was making her way to him. Seth cursed every part of his body that wanted nothing more than to put his arms around her.

"Well, we'll look whose back!" Seth said with a smile and hoping he didn't sound overly excited. Ellie gave him that sweet smile he loved, but the pain was still not fully gone from her eyes.

"I hope you missed me, Mr. Money in the Bank! So bummed I missed that!" Ellie said with a cute pout.

Seth couldn't hide his smiles anymore "It sucked without you." Did he really just say that? Did it come off weird? Shit. He was beating himself up in his mind

"I… I gotta get going I am opening the show I hear" he gave her a little wink and walked into his dressing room.

* * *

Seth had finished his segment and was walking around the backstage area when he saw her again, except this time she wasn't alone.

"I want you to leave me alone, Phil. It is hard enough being back as it is. I already spoke to Vince and Paul and it's settled." Ellie was arguing with CM Punk.

Punk Spotted Seth and walked away giving him a suspicious look before leaving.

Ellie looked away from Seth and he could tell she was wiping away tears.

"Everything alright?" he frowned. Stupid question, he told himself.

Ellie let out a sigh. "Yeah, I will be fine" She forced a smile. "You did great out there, you make my job so easy"

Seth Smiled "You know, the boys and I always grab dinner after the show" that was a lie. "If you have nothing going on after this, we can take you out for a welcome back dinner"

Ellie took a second to think about it. "You know what, that sounds great. I will see you guys after the show?"

"See ya then, Els." Seth walked away, praying he could convince the boys to join them for dinner.

* * *

After the show ended Seth made his way to the exit door of the arena fully prepared for Ellie to backout on dinner. Not only had he lied about them going to eat dinner after the show but he had completely forgot that Dean and Roman had to fly out that same night for a media appearance early the next morning. Seth waited nervously.

"You're acting like a child Rollins. Get your shit together" he said to himself.

Ellie made her way out of her office and to the exit and saw Seth standing by himself.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting. I had to finalize some reports about tonight's show. Vince wants them at his desk when he gets into his office in the morning" She smiled nervously at him.

He smiled a sweet smile at her.

"No worries, I wasn't here very long…so…it's just us. Hope you doing mind." He led her to his car and helped her in.

The drive to the restaurant was spent talking about the show. Once inside they realized that CM Punk was there with a few friends.

"We can leave if you'd like" Seth looked at Ellie. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable. He had his natural urge to protect her.

"No, it's fine. It's not like we're on a date or anything" she smile. Seth cursed the small sinking feeling he got in his stomach when she said that.

They got their meal and they spent time just casually catching up, he could tell that she was trying her best to ignore her ex sitting just a few tables down.

All of a sudden, CM Punk walks towards their table.

"Well, that didn't take very long did it, sweetheart" Punk smirked at Ellie.

"Phil, what do you want?" Ellie looked nervously at her Ex.

"I was just wondering how long this had been brewing for? How long did you have your eyes on Mr. Rollins?" Punk asked in a dark tone.

"It's not what you think. What is wrong with you?" Ellie was visibly nervous and uncomfortable. Seth felt his blood boiling. He had hurt her enough.

Instinctively, Seth got to his feet and started walking towards CM Punk

"Listen, Punk. I think it's best that you go on your way alright?"

Punk loved a good challenge.

"Or what?" he asked with a sly smile on his face

"Or I –" Ellie stood up and put her hands on Seth's arms which Stopped Seth on his tracks. "Seth, it's not worth it. He's not worth it. Let's just get out of here"

Seth without much thought grabbed Ellie's hand and let her out of there to the car. To his relieve she didn't pull her hand away.

Once at the hotel Seth walked Ellie to her room.

"Thank you for the invite tonight, I was having a great time…Sorry that Phil had to ruin it" Ellie looked down.

Seth put his hand on her chin and lifted her face, smiling at her

"I had a great time too…he didn't ruin it…nothing could have ruined it." Seth took a deep breath. He knew it was gamble putting his cards on the table so early in the game.

Ellie looked a bit shocked at his boldness

"I should really get to bed…I have an early flight tomorrow…see you next week" she smiled and closed the door.

* * *

The whole week she was all Seth could think about. He had sent her a few texts here and there and her replies always made his day. When Monday came he was more than ready.

He walked into the arena and spotted her right away.

"Hey gorgeous!" He smiled. He figured he'd try the bold act again.

She giggled the cutest giggle he had ever heard.

"Hi Seth. Wish I could stick around to chat but I am actually on my way to meet with Paul." She rushed away leaving him enjoying the view.

He went into the dressing room and figured he would just catch up with her later.

Mid way through the show he made his way to the gorilla a bit early hoping to get a chance to invite Ellie out after the show again. She was talking to Punk.

"Paul gave me the green light to move permanently to corporate. I won't be on the road for much longer. I just need you to leave me along until then, Phil" Ellie Was almost begging him.

Seth felt his stomach drop. He knew getting away from Punk was the best thing for her but getting away from Punk meant she was getting away from him as well.

He felt like he was punched in the stomach and missed the rest of their conversation he only snapped back when Phil stormed past him.

He walked up to her, trying to play it cool but still not able to shake off the disappointment.

"Did I hear right? You are turning full corporate on us?" Seth said, trying to lighten the mood.

She tried to smile "Yeah, Vince wants me in the office full time…I had requested to get off the road when all that happened with Phil"

He wanted to find the right words to say to get her to stay. He wanted her to be there every week; he wanted her to be there for him like she was there for him.

His MUSIC starts playing in the arena

"You gotta go." She went back to work mode.

* * *

Seth was alone on his bed in his hotel room, thinking about her. She was leaving. For 2 years he had looked forward to Monday nights to spend time with another man's wife. Innocent time. He knew she wasn't that kind of girl so he always fought the feelings. Now that he had a chance she would be gone. He had to do something to stop her.

He reached for his phone and texted her.

"I AM BORED. What are you up to?" SEND.

She heard her phone and smiled when she saw his name. He had been just wonderful since her return and she couldn't help but enjoy his attention. Even though she had been married the entire time she knew him, his good looks were never lost on her. He made her feel special. He was sweet and gentle, something she never got from her sarcastic, jerk of a husband.

"In bed about to watch a movie." She lingered before hitting send trying to build the courage "In bed about to watch a movie. Wanna join? Room 303" SEND

Seth had to read the text about 3 time.

"Be there soon." SEND.

"DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT?!" Ellie jumped up and started picking up her room.

"Why the fuck do I have to be so messy!" she started throwing clothes into her suitcase and trying to close it in a hurry.

Seth changed into a clean shirt and made his way over to her room.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"You made it" she smiled. Moving to the side so he could come in.

He walked in and looked around a bit.

She jumped on the bed and sat. He smiled at how cute she was. Took a seat on the floor to not be too bold.

She laughed "you can sit on the bed. I promise I won't rape you" she put the movie on and made room for him

He smiled and sat on the bed against the pillows next to her

"can't rape the willing" he winked at her and laughed

She blushed and smiled.

They didn't pay much attention to the movie, they spent the time talking and getting to know each other.

Ellie was laughing at Seth's latest story

"You are something else, Mr. Rollins" She smiled and playfully smacked his chest a bit.

He loved it when she called him Mr. Rollins. Always had, always will. This time however it did something inside of him. He couldn't help it.

He put his hand on Ellie's chin and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Ellie was taken back but was not about to put up a fight and returned the kiss.

Once Seth got the green light he deepened the kiss. Spreading her lips open with his tongue and exploring her mouth.

Without breaking the kiss Ellie got on his lap, to Seth's pleasant surprise.

He reached under her shirt slowly in case she stopped him, she didn't, he reached her breast and massaged each one individually. Moving his lips to her neck, he attacked her neck with his kisses.

He leaned her head back to give him easier access and let out a soft moan that drove him wild.

He unfastened her bra and took a breast into his mouth. Sucking and licking like a mad man. He had dreamed of his many times and couldn't believe his luck.

Moving from one breast to the other and listening to the sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth.

Seth wanted to make her forget the pain she had felt in the past months and replace it with pleasure. He wanted to show her that she did not need her ex husband for happiness.

He reached into her pants and found her mound. He rubbed her slit with his finger slowly, enjoying the way her body jumped at his first touch.

"Oh Seth..hmmm…" She could hardly put words together. Mr. Rollins sure knew what he was doing down there.

"Tell me what you want me to do, baby" Seth whispered into her ear.

"Hmm… I want you to taste me" she moaned.

"Your wish is my command" He kissed her on the lips and then left a trail of kisses down her neck, playfully taking in a nipple in his mouth and making his way down. Removing her panties he wasted no time in digging his tounge in her.

The sounds of her moans were causing a fire inside of him. He had waited long enough and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"OH! That feels so good, Seth" It was been a while for her, and he knew what he was doing.

He held her legs down as he felt her climax coming. She let out a some screams as she came for him

"that was so good.." Ellie was trying to catch her breath.

Seth watched her and smiled. He planted a kiss on her forehead "Glad you enjoyed that"

After she caught her breath she pulled him down to the bed and smiled at him.

"Your turn" She kissed him and then helped him out of his pants immediately taking his full length into her mouth.

Seth closed his eyes and enjoyed it to the fullest.

She was quite happy with his size and was making sure to take care of his full member.

Seth placed on hand on her head watching her as she sucked him and his other hand rubbed her clit causing her to moan against his penis.

"Shit that feels good!" Ellie had to stop to catch her self.

Seth grinned "I want to fuck you now, would you like that?"

Ellie smiled at him "You have no idea…" she got off of him

Seth got on top of her and kissed her gently as he entered her.

He had waited long enough and he was going to make it last. He paced himself and enjoyed watching the pleasure in her face.

"Seth, fuck me faster" She moaned

Seth wanted to tease her a little and continued his pace, watching her grind herself against him trying to do the job herself

He laughed a little and kissed her. Increasing his speed

"You like that? Huh? You like it when I fuck you hard?" He moaned

"Oh my…yes Seth, fuck me!"

They continued this until he reached his climax.

He then laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around he.

She fell asleep in his arms and he watched her. He was the luckiest man alive.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and sleep.

The next morning Ellie wakes up and Seth still had an arm around her. She watches him sleep and moves some hair away from his face.

"You have gone and done it now." She thought to herself. She did not even want to imagine what would happen if Phil found out.

Ellie looked out the window realizing the sun is out and it has been out for awhile "SHIT. WHAT TIME IS IT!?" She jumped out of bed reaching for her clothes.

"What's wrong babe?" Seth tries to open his eyes to look at her

"Shit...I missed my flight. I had a meeting with creative this morning" Ellie walked away on her phone "Steph, I am so sorry. Something came up, I was not able to get on my flight..I am still in Atlanta." Ellie was pacing up and down the room " I know..I am so sorry…Thank you so much! I will get on a flight this afternoon" She hung up and looked at Seth and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Woops" Seth laughed. "Come back to bed, gorgeous" he put out an arm for her to join him.

Ellie climbed in bed with him and kissed his nose.

"You are trouble for me, Mr. Rollins" She smiled.

He couldn't help but smile "Me? What do you think Punk is gonna do to me when he finds out?!"

Ellie felt a pit in her stomach "He can't know Seth…" she looked at him.

"what do you mean?" Seth looked at her

"No one can know. I am going to go work in Stamford full time, Seth. I can't have drama and rumors going around about us." She sat up.

Seth understood at that moment, she didn't want a relationship and he felt so stupid for thinking otherwise.

Seth stood up and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Ellie got dressed and left the hotel room. She needed to go for a walk.

"What the fuck have you done? You're so stupid!" She thought she was talking to herself

"Why are you stupid?" Dean Ambrose had been standing there waiting for Roman to walk down for breakfast.

Ellie had completely missed Ambrose and she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Shit! You scared me, Dean!" she was out of breath.

He couldn't help but laugh "Sorry! I thought you saw me, I was standing right here. But I guess you were too busy fighting with yourself. I guess I am not the only unstable one." He winked at her

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind" She sighed.

"Could Seth be involved in those things on your mind? He never came back to the room after going over for a movie with you" Dean smirked

"I am a fucking screw up, Dean. Why does he even want to be around me? Everyone in the dressing room says I'm damaged goods anyway" she fought back tears.

"Who the fuck cares what everyone in the dressing room thinks? From the moment that guy laid eyes on you, you have been nothing but the holy grail to him. He loves you. He tried to fight it, and he failed so he was ok being the friend as long as you were happy. Maybe you should give him a fair chance" Dean walked away when his friend exited the elevator.

Ellie watched him leave. After her divorce from Phil, she swore to herself to stay away from wrestlers. She hated herself for doing this to Seth. She should of never entertained him and she sure as hell should of never slept with him.

Ellie made her way back to her room to have a talk with Seth. She had to go, and she was glad she was leaving the road.

Seth was about to leave when Ellie walked in.

"Seth… " Ellie couldn't find the words.

"Don't say anything. I was the stupid one. I knew you needed time and instead I just jumped in feet first." He grabbed her chin in his hands and gave her a soft passionate kiss "I love you, Ellie. I have loved you since the first time we met. I have tried not to love you and it's never worked. I will love you whenever you are ready to come back to me." Seth kissed her again and walked out the door.

Ellie watched the door shut behind him and let the tears roll down her face.

* * *

It had been almost a year since that night with Seth Rollins and Ellie had been working at the corporate offices in Connecticut. They both had to use their full will power to not call or text the other.

Raw was in town that week and Vince McMahon had asked some of the corporate office staff to attend Raw and get a feel for what was going on with the stars. Ellie was one of those asked to go.

From the moment she found out she had to attend Raw, Ellie had been a nervous wreck. She had not heard or seen Seth aside from WWE videos, since that day. He was constantly on her mind. She had fallen for Mr. Rollins, but she was afraid to let go.

Seth was preparing for Raw Stamford. He had written a text to Ellie and deleted it last second about 10 times since he arrived in Stamford. He wanted to see her, he wanted to smell her hair, he wanted to hold her, but if she didn't love him he had to back off.

That night Ellie walked into the arena and was a nervous wreck. She had been asked to help with the production of Raw as they were short handed due to a case of the flu going around with the crew and her having experience.

She took her place at the gorilla and looked at the order of the show. Her eyes kept fixating on one name "Seth Rollins", He was supposed to go out there around mid show and again for the main event. She couldn't help but be happy for him being a main event super star now and she didn't want to do anything to distract him or ruin it for him.

Seth started walking to the gorilla when his time was getting close to go out to the ring as he was walking he saw her giving final instructions to Randy Orton. He held his breath for a second and walked up to her.

"Hey…" he smiled slighty.

"Seth…" she looked up at him

"You look great" he gave her a soft hug. He closed his eyes and took it all in. Her warmth, the smell of her hair, how fragile she felt in his arms. He would give it all up for her to love him how he loved her. He knew he could her make her happy if she would just let him.

"you too" Ellie felt safe in his arms. She felt right. She hated herself for not letting go.

"Ellie, please. We need to talk" He grabbed hand in his.

"I can't do this anymore. That night in Atlanta, I know you felt something. I can't stop thinking about you…I don't want to." Seth looked into her eyes as his last plea

Ellie looked down "you are on in 30 seconds."

Seth's heart broke, he felt like he was kicked in the stomach. He had just poured out his heart out to her. He walked through the curtain when his music came on.

Ellie watched him go and couldn't hold back her tears.

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns had walked up as they were next to go out there.

"Everything alright?" Roman asked Ellie

"Yeah, Sorry." Ellie wiped away her tears.

Dean shook his head. Knowing what it was about.

"I am not a relationship person, so I am for sure no expert in what is going on here. But even for me with no relationship skills, it seems very senseless that you are choosing to protect some asshole that cheated on you than your own happiness"

Dean and Roman walked through the curtain.

Ellie watched them through the Monitors. She could still see the hurt in Seth's eyes.

As she was watching the monitors someone came up and poked her side.

"Long time no see." It was her ex, CM Punk.

"Phil, you're not on until later in the show." Ellie looked at her clipboard to confirm.

"I know. I saw you watching that Rollins kid. I was wondering if you could tell me what the fuck happened between you two?" Punks voice went dark.

"What? What do you mean?" Ellie's mind was racing.

"I didn't want to believe it. When people told me that Rollins spent the night in your room in Atlanta, I said not my pure Bride" he mockingly put his hand on her cheek.

"But now I saw the whole exchange and I am starting to believe that you really are nothing more than a ring rat, lost one wrestler so needed to find another?" Phil stared into her eyes. His stare was cold. He always had a way with words. He knew just how to hurt her.

Ellie held back tears.

"Fuck you, Phil." She tried to find the last ounce of bravery she had to stand up to him.

"Answer me, Elizabeth. You fucked Rollins didn't you?" Phil leaned in closer. He felt jealousy fill his body. She was his. He was the only man she had been with. SHE WAS HIS.

Ellie tried backing up and backed into a wall.

"Did you enjoy it? How does it feel to be a WWE Whore now?" Phil was almost pinning her to the wall

Ellie couldn't fight back the tears anymore, nor could she muster up any courage to defend herself. She had given this man everything. She had let him become her world and she hated herself for still letting him have control over her.

"Elizabeth, you know you are mine. Don't ya? " Punk was almost whispering now.

Seth walked back from his segment and saw Punk pinning Ellie to the wall and saw how fragile and defenseless Ellie looked cowering from him. Rage took over his whole body. He didn't think twice he went over to Punk and punched him right in the mouth.

"OMG! Seth!" Ellie watched as Phil fell to the floor.

"You ARE FUCKING DEAD! YOU HEAR ME!?" Phil was trying to find his feet again.

"you ever come near her again and YOU will be dead" Seth stood in between Ellie and Punk protecting her.

A crowd had now gathered to watch what was going on.

"I WANT A FUCKING MATCH WITH HIM! I WILL END HIM!" Punk was directing his anger at creative

Ellie could feel her face red as a beet, this was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She took a hold of Seth's hand and rushed past the crowd.

Seth knew she needed to get away. He took charge and pulled his to his bus.

"It's a long road trip so we got a Bus for a week. We can hide out in here for a bit" Seth helped her to sit

Ellie cried into her hands

"This is a disaster. He's gonna go crazy now" Ellie was talking to herself.

Seth felt a bit defensive.

"Ellie, he was bullying you. You looked terrified. I couldn't just watch as he said those awful things to you." Seth sat next to her and rubbed her back.

Ellie looked at him

"I am sorry, Seth. I met him when I was really young. He was all I knew he was my best friend, my husband, he was everything and I guess I for some reason let him keep some of the control. And now I derailed your push, he's not going to stop until he ruins you Seth" Ellie cried again, she felt so stupid.

Seth held her close

"I love you, Ells. And if that means that I have to fight your crazy ex husband a couple of times in the ring, then so be it" Seth kissed her head and pulled her to his chest.

"I love you too, Seth" Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck.

Seth couldn't help but smile one of those goofy smiles he heard about. Seth leans down and kisses her softly.

Ellie gives into the kiss, she has been thinking of those lips for a year and they feel just as wonderful as she remembered.

Seth brings his hand to her neck and deepens the kiss.

Then a knock on the door causes them to break their kiss.

Ellie looks out the window and sees Dean.

Seth opens the door to let Dean in.

"Vince is livid. He is looking for you. Your fight was to close to the curtain and some fans got a glimpse. He wants you and punk in his office" Dean said to his friend.

Seth looked at Ellie and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry babe. I will be back" He kisses her softly.

"You'll love me even if I become a street vendor after Vince is done with me right?" He smiled

Ellie couldn't help but giggle.

"Always" she kisses Seth

"then…that's all I need" Seth steps off the bus and goes to find out his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the comments and follows! This is my first story so I am still learning.**

**I sadly do not own Seth Rollins or any other Wrestler. Ellie is an original character.**

**Leave comments with ideas or suggestions.**

* * *

Ellie had been waiting for Seth to return from his meeting for what seemed like an eternity when she heard the door to the bus open and someone step inside.

"I was starting to worry, babe!" Ellie stood up

"Always such a loving wife, nothing to worry about sweetheart" Punk walked over to her

Ellie froze not knowing what to do.

"You don't seem to happy to see m-oh..was that meant to be for Sethie poo? Well, that's awkward." Said Punk with a over exaggerated pout.

Punk laughed and took a seat.

"What do you want, Phil? I've asked you multiple times to just leave me alone" Ellie remained standing and crossed her arms in a failed attempt to hide her nerves.

"It's in your best interest to shut up and listen to me right now. Vince is livid. There's a YouTube video of what happened and he is now going to turn it into a storyline. Best part is he wants you in it" Punk had a smirk on this face.

Ellie looked horrified

"Phil that can't happen. You know that can't happen…my family can't find out about any of this. They don't even know I'm divorcing you!" Ellie had to take a seat

"I know, I know…I worry about dear daddy too finding out his happily married daughter slept with another wrestler...Vince wants you to side with Rollins in the storyline. I am not having that. You will side with me, you will play the role of loving wife that we've made up and past our problems and we will spin it like Rollins is such an asshole that can't get the hint." Phil ordered.

"I am not doing that to Seth. Phil—" Ellie was trying to reason before Punk cut her off

"Listen Ells truth is you have two choices. You can either side with me and lover boy probably won't be too mean to you when on the mic or you can take your chances as to what I would say during my promos and I will destroy you, your family and Seth's career" Punk stood up and lays a soft kiss on Ellie.

"So you can come with me right now or I can play the role of betrayed husband very well, Ells. " Punk walked towards the exit.

"Phil, wait. " Ellie stood up and walked towards Punk.

Punk knew he had her. He smirked grabbing her hand and leaving her off the bus.

The next morning Seth and Dean were walking around the hotel lobby and restaurant, Seth was hoping to find Ellie who was not on the bus when he got back and had not been answering her calls or texts.

He found Ellie sitting in the restaurant having breakfast with Punk who had his arm around her.

He couldn't understand what he was seeing and he couldn't fight the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Punk saw Rollins had spotted them and kissed the side of Ellie's head.

"Don't look now but Rollins just saw us...best interest that he buys it sweetheart." Punk said with a squeeze on Ellie's shoulder

Ellie forced a smile and kissed Phil's cheek.

Seth was overcome with rage and walked over.

"Ellie, what the fuck is going in?" Seth demanded staring into her eyes.

"Oh Rollins, can't you see were having a romantic breakfast?" Said Punk throwing a piece of bread into his mouth

"Seth..I'm sorry. Phil and I talked and I realized that I love him. We all make mistakes and I am giving our marriage a second chance" Ellie could hardly look at him in the face.

Seth felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Why was she doing this?

"What the fuck are you talking about? Just last night you told me you loved me and now this?" Seth was fighting back the urge to break everything on that table.

"Calm down Rollins, it isn't easy to get over this." Punk laughed

Seth started walking towards punk with his hands clenched into fists.

Dean saw what was happening and stopped Seth from walking over.

"Listen, as much as I would love to help you beat the shit out of him you are already in deep shit with Vince. A fight at a hotel restaurant is the last thing you need" Dean reasoned.

Seth knew that Dean was right. No point in ruining his career if she wanted to be with her husband. He would get his revenge in the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie had been avoiding Seth like the plague and they only saw each other in the Ring.

Monday night had come and Ellie was in the ring with CM Punk who was cutting one of his infamous pipe bombs.

Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta

Ellie's heart dropped just like every time she heard that music. She watched as her love walked down the arena steps to join her and Punk in the ring.

Seth made rare eye contact with Ellie and it sent a jolt of energy down both of their bodies.

Seth knew there was more to what Ellie was saying, but it could of also been wishful thinking on his part.

"You know Rollins. Week in and week out you come out here and interrupt ME. You clearly want to be me, you want my belt, you want my skills and you want my wife." Punk shrugged

"But you will never BE ME. And I am going to show you once and for all that I am better than you at everything. At hell in a cell. I want you in that cell. And my loving wife will be watching ringside how I pull you apart and there is nothing your two guard dogs can do to help" Punk shoved the mic

Ellie's heart dropped she knew just how dangerous hell in a cell was and she didn't want Seth to get hurt because of Punks stupid ego.

Seth never took his eyes of Ellie. Helping her off the ring had Punk had walked off leaving her behind.

Seth took Ellie's hand to help her hop off the ring and held on for a bit after

Ellie looked at him and took her hand away, rushing up the ramp.

"There is no way she doesn't feel it too" Seth thought as he watcher rush up the steps.

Ellie joined Punk in his dressing room.

"What the fuck was that, Elizabeth?" Punk asked angrily

Ellie looked confused "Phil I didn't do anything.."

"Shut the fuck up. Everyone saw that tender moment between the two of you. I will fucking kill him at hell in a cell. I will drop him from the top of that cell and have you watch. In fact you are going to help me beat him." Punk sat down

"I don't get involved in matches" Ellie said

"You will get involved and you will break his heart for one last time by breaking his skull" Punk said with a smile.

The next Monday night Phil and Seth were in the middle of a show down when Ellie ran down the ramp.

Knowing what she was about to do she was a sack of nerves and she hoped to have the courage.

Seth had the upper hand and was taking care of Punk and as much as Ellie was enjoying seeing that she knew that she was expected her to do.

Ellie climbed into the ring and was pleading with Seth to stop the beating.

Seth stopped and watched as the girl he loved was pleading for another mans safety.

"Move out of the way Ells" said Seth grabbing Ellie by the shoulders

As he grabbed her Ellie kicked him in the balls.

Seth fell to the floor in pain, not fully comprehending what just happened.

Ellie watched in horror at what she was just forced to do.

Punk stood up and kissed Ellie. Handing her a chair.

"Do it, Elizabeth." Punk urged her on.

Seth looked at Ellie in the eyes, trying to find the woman that once told him she loved him.

Ellie took the chair and slammed into Seth's head. Watching him as he fell to the floor and blood starting to flow from his wound.

For Seth the pain of a broken heart was stronger than any pain he could experience in the ring.

He has never loved a girl as he had loved Ellie and here in front of thousand of people she had confirmed what he has refused to believe.

In the locker room Ellie could no longer hold back her tears.

"Stop crying would you." Punk sat on the couch not an ounce of concern

"Fuck you, Phil. You are a monster" Ellie yelled

"Calm the fuck down. Alright? I already told you that if you don't shape up , I will ruin you, your family and lover boy" said Punk

"I need to get some air " Ellie stormed out of the locker room and headed towards the Physios office

When she got to the Dr's office she hid as she saw Dean And Roman walking out

When they walked away she looked inside and watched as Seth was getting stitches.

Tears were flowing down her face.

She didn't notice that the Doctor had noticed her.

"You need something, Ellie?" Asked the doctor and Seth turned around to look at her

"Uh.. No no, I just needed some ice but I can see your Uhmm busy and I can just come back later. That's fine" Ellie stuttered out and walked away.

Seth watched her go and shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

The following night although Seth felt like he was broken to pieces over everything going on. Seeing Punk coming out with Ellie every night like she was some sort of title belt and her not only going along with it but also joining in. Even with his head still throbbing from the night before Seth couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Maybe it was the way she held eye contact for longer than normal or the way she would linger if they were to accidentally touch during promos.

He never got a chance to talk to Ellie alone, Punk made sure of that.

During the Smackdown taping Seth was walking around the backstage area heading towards catering and he saw Ellie sitting on top of a storage chest.

Seth looked around to see if Punk was around. He couldn't believe his luck.

"You owe me a real explanation." Seth demanded

"Seth, what are you doing?!" Ellie looked around nervously.

"Listen, If Phil sees us he's not going to be happy. You need to go" Ellie hopped off and started to walk off.

"NO. I said you owe me an explanation" Seth lifted Ellie up over his shoulder and walked with her to an empty room.

"Are you nuts?!" Ellie tried to get around Seth who was shielding the door.

Although Seth really wanted an explanation, he wanted something else even more.

Grabbing Ellie by her shoulders he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Ellie tried pushing him away before giving in to his kiss.

Seth wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the floor and against the wall.

Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs against his waist, letting go of all fears.

Seth started roaming her body with his hands causing Ellie to pull back.

"Seth, I can't. I really can't. I have to go Phil is going to wonder where I went" Ellie pulled away from him, avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

"Ells...just answer one thing and I promise I will never bug you ever again. Do you love me?" Seth was afraid of the answer but it was something he needed to hear from her.

Ellie looked at him.

"I am an idiot, Seth. Why would you even want to be with me? Look how messed up my life is. Look at what I did to you!" Said Ellie

"Do you love me?" Seth pressed on

Ellie took a deep breath

"I told you …I love Phil." Ellie said avoiding making eye contact.

"Bullshit." Seth stared at her knowing she was hiding something from him.

"Yes! Yes. I love you. I love you so fucking much and all I want to do is be with you but I can't. I can't leave, Phil." Ellie started to cry

"Why not? I would never let him hurt you if that is what you are worried about" Seth wrapped his arms around her.

"My father is sick. Phil pays all his hospital bills. Phil bought the house my parents live at as security that I would never leave him or he will kick them out. My parents don't even know that any of this is happening. He will ruin your career and my family if I leave." Ellie started walking towards the door.

"My career means nothing compared to you, Ellie. We can figure something out together," Seth said hoping to stop her from walking out

"Seth, just go… you don't deserve to be dragged into this mess" Ellie looked at Seth in the eyes

"Do you love him?" Seth asked

"No. I don't love him. I stopped loving him a very long time ago, but he's like a child that is done playing with a toy until he sees someone else interested in that toy and then he wants it back." Ellie slid down the wall to the floor

Seth sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee

"We will figure something out. Let me see you while we do. Please. He won't find out." Seth looked into her eyes.

"You don't know him…if he finds out he will ruin us both" Ellie lowered her gaze.

"That's a chance I am willing to take for my girl" Seth kissed her forehead

Ellie wiped tears from her eyes.

"You are so good to me, Mr. Rollins" She smiled

Seth places his fingers under her chin and brings her up to look at him

"That's what you deserve" Seth kisses her softly.

Ellie kissed back and Seth pulled her onto his lap.

"God I missed you" said Seth between kisses.

Ellie giggled

"I missed you too. I really have to go though. Phil is going to wonder where I went. " Ellie stood up having a hard time leaving the safety she felt when she was in Seth's arms.

"When can we see each other again?" Seth asked. Making sure he didn't leave it up to chance.

"I will try to come up with an excuse to get away for a few hours tonight. I will text you" Ellie kissed Seth's wound ever so lightly and then kissed him one last time before exiting and closing the door behind her in case Phil was around.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Ellie was rushing to meet Seth, after she had told him to meet het at 7 but Punk did not leave until well past 7:30

She saw Seth walking towards his car having finally given up

"Seth!" Ellie said rushing towards him

Seth smiled "You made it!" He walked towards her and kissed her

Ellie kissed back "I am sorry it took me so long. Phil was taking forever to leave"

"Shh…you are mine for the next couple of hours and Rule #1 is no talking about that asshole" Seth took her hand and let her to the car.

"Hope you are hungry because I planned a picnic for us" said Seth while helping her in the car

Seth drove her out to a secluded spot near a lake where he knew she would not be paranoid of Punk.

Seth helped her out of the car and got to work setting up his picnic area

"This is so sweet, and this is a beautiful spot" Ellie sat next to him.

"Welcome to Iowa" Smiled Seth

After they both ate their food they laid down and watched the stars

Ellie laid her head on Seth's chest as he put his arm around her.

"Wish this didn't have to end" Ellie lifted her head to look at him

"It doesn't have to. Well this picnic under the stars does but you and I being together doesn't have to" Seth played with her hair

Ellie smiled and kissed Seth.

Seth pulled her in for a deeper kiss and pulled her on top of him.

Ellie laughed "We can get caught, Mr. Rollins"

"Let's go back to my place. Perk of being in Iowa" Seth got up and pulled Ellie up with him.

While on the drive there Ellie felt her phone vibrate

"Shit. It's probably him." She looked at her phone and frowned

Seth took the phone from her and turned it off

"What's the worst he can do?" He pulled into his house and helped out

"I hope I don't find out" Ellie said to herself

Once inside Ellie looked around

"Sorry, it's kinda MEH …needs a womans touch" Said Seth

Ellie giggled

"It's very you" she smiled

Seth leaned in and kissed her sweetly leading her to his room

Ellie laughed "you waste no time"

"No time to waste" Seth kissed her again and started removing her clothes

Seth laid Ellie on his bed and smiled watching her

"You are so beautiful" Seth kissed her neck and ran his hand between her legs to her clit and Ellie gasped at his first touch

Seth massaged her mound and trailed the rest of her body with his lips. This girl was his weakness. He knew that he would do anything to her if she asked.

Ellie removed his clothes and kissed him sweetly.

"Make love to me, Mr. Rollins" She whispered into his ear

Seth smiled and entered her slowly.

"Oh fuck. You're so tight" Seth moaned

"Well it's been a really long time…since the last time we did it" Ellie looked at him

Seth felt a wave of relieve to know that she wasn't sleeping around with Punk. He hoped that was the case but didn't have the courage to ask.

Once they both reached their climax they cuddled in Seth's bed

"Why don't you stay here? We have the next 3 days off just stay here in Iowa and spend that time with me." Seth looked at Ellie

"I would love that but I need to get back to Chicago...I have to visit my family, my father is sick and I was planning on going to see them at some point" Ellie said

"We can drive to Chicago you and I" Seth rubbed her back

Ellie sat up on the bed

"You mean you come with me to see my family?" asked Ellie

"Yeah…or I can just find something to do while you go spend time with them if you don't want me to meet them" Seth said in case family was off limits

"Well…ok. I will fool Phil somehow and stay here with you" Ellie kissed him

"woohoo" Seth laughed

Ellie laughed

"I should get going now though. It's already going to be hard enough having to explain to Phil where I have been for the last 5 hours" Ellie got up

"Call me if you need me. Do not let him bully you around, Ellie. You don't have to put up with him" Seth sat up to face her

"I will find a way so that you and your family don't have to worry about him. " Seth kissed her forehead

Ellie couldn't help a few tears running down her cheeks

"Thank you for worrying about my family. It means a lot to me but you don't know him, Seth. He is relentless when he wants something. " Ellie shivered at the thought

"So am I. I will not stop until we get him out of the picture and you and I can be together without looking over our shoulders. Although I am happy with what I can get, I love you and I don't want to just be that guy that you sneak off to meet up with behind your husband's back..not sure I can do that for very long" Seth laid back watching her get dressed

Ellie looked at him knowing that he meant it and at some point she was going to have to stand up to Punk and put her parents at risk or lose the love of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day were spent the way Seth knew it should always be. Lazy mornings with breakfast in bed and days of just doing what came to mind.

On the 2nd day they drove to Chicago to visit Ellie's parents. Seth could tell that this was something that really affected Ellie.

When they pulled in front of the house Seth kissed her hand.

"You can just text me when ur ready for me to come get you" Seth smiled

Ellie moved in her seat to face him.

"Come in. Meet them... I know they will love you but they can't know the truth. I want you to meet my father in case the whole Phil situation doesn't sort itself out before my dad passed" Ellie looked down

"That's fine. What ever you want" Seth followed Ellie inside the house

Once inside Ellie went over to her mother and her father who was in a hospital bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad this is Seth, he's a friend and coworker.. I'm sure you've seen him" Ellie smiled a reassuring smile at Seth

"Ouch is that the damage you did

With that chair sweetie? How did you forgive her" Ellie's dad extended his hand out to Seth

Seth shook his hand and laughed

"She was forgiven even before it happened. Nice to meet you, Sir" said Seth

Ellie's dad gave Seth a suspicious look.

"where did all these new machines come from?" Ellie looked at her parents

"Phil didn't tell you?" Asked her dad

"Phil had them delivered yesterday. Didn't he tell you? It's a 175 thousand dollar machine I for sure thought he would have mentioned it" said Ellie's mom

"Oh.. He knew I was coming he probably wanted me to be surprised" Ellie tried to smile. Knowing it was another thing she couldn't afford for her parents that she now owed Phil for.

The rest of the day Seth and Ellie spent it with her family having a good time and being extremely careful not to give out any hints.

Towards the end of the night Seth sat in the dining room table watching Ellie in another room helping her Dad to bed.

"I see the way you look at her you know." Said Ellie's mom

Seth nearly had a heart attack

"It's just different seeing her with her dad.. It's hard to believe it's the same girl that hit me with a chair on my head" Seth tried to insert humor

"I know my daughter. She looks at you the same way." Ellie's mom stopped cleaning the kitchen

"Now she doesn't tell me much. I am sure it's so we don't worry but I catch things. Phil is a very generous man... We've known him since he was born.. He and Ellie became friends at a very small age. He had a very difficult upbringing and Ellie always protected him. Always invited him over for dinner and holidays were spent together. I guess it's natural that they eventually started a relationship." Continued Ellie's mom

Seth looked at his hands. Knowing that even if he wanted to he couldn't provide the things that Punk had provided. He also knew they saw Punk like a son so he was feeling insecure.

"But he changed. Once he got older he started getting angry, bitter and extremely manipulative towards Ellie ... And I love him and I know he loves Ellie in his own messed up ways ...but I knew he wasn't being good to my girl... Slowly Ellie had started to lose a lot of her joy, she looked tired and worried all the time,but she always had to be there to protect "her Phil". Now I have never been one to mingle in my kids love life so I never said anything to Ellie. Today I saw the old Ellie. She has that sparkle in her eyes that she was missing" Ellie's mom put her hand on Seth's shoulder

"It was very nice to meet you Seth and I hope to see you around more often" she said with a smile and gave him a hug and walked away

Ellie was giving Seth a tour of the house she grew up in. Sitting down on a bench in the backyard.

"So this is it. This is where I came to be" she smiled at him

"And punk." Said Seth

"Yes .. A lot of Punk around here too.. He and my brothers actually set up a wrestling ring in this backyard but why even talk about him." Ellie looked up at the stars

Seth was starting to wonder if they would ever be able to fully move on past Punk. He wanted to believe that they will one day be happy together and not have anything tying her to her husband but the more he learned about her the move he saw just how much Punk was a part of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth and Ellie had been sneaking around finding any moment possible to be together. However Seth had been putting more pressure on Ellie to leave her husband and as her fathers health worsen Ellie felt more tied to Punk.

To make matters worse the WWE had added a new Diva, Sandy, to the story line, who had been really friendly towards Seth out of the ring.

Seth and Ellie were in the shields dressing room.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Seth asked between Kisses.

"I can't tonight." Ellie said sadly

"Why not?" Seth started kissing her neck hands roaming under her shirt

"Phil is going to stay in all night so I can't sneak out" said Ellie with a sigh

Sandy walked in with Dean and Roman.

"Woaaahh free show" laughed Dean

"Shit!" Seth pulled away and fixed his clothes.

"Oh my God" Ellie turned to face the wall buttoning up her shirt

Sandy looked away.

Roman shook his head "we are going to have to start putting something on the door to let us know you guys are in here. Like college kids" he laughed

Ellie was extremely embarrassed

"we're all family here" Dean putting his arm around Ellie

"Leave her alone, Dean" said Seth pulling Ellie onto his lap

Sandy was looking around feeling uncomfortable

"If someone else walks in on your guys and tells Punk you are going to ruin us all. " Said Sandy

"No one walks in here except for you guys and you guys won't tell Punk so you have nothing to worry about" Said Seth laying his chin on Ellie's shoulder.

"I really like you Ells and I like how happy my brother is when you are around, but Sandy is right. Why don't you just talk to Punk just end it and do things the right way. " Said Roman who usually stayed out of other peoples business.

"Sorry It was never my intention to put anyone in "Harms way". I'll see you later Seth" Ellie got up and walked out

Seth looked down

"You deserve better, Seth…you deserve someone who gives you your place in her life." She put her hand on his arm

"I deserve her. She's my girl." Said Seth

Sandy shook her head walked out to let the boys get ready for their match.

That night Ellie was sitting with Phil watching a scary movie.

Ellie texted Seth "Hi Handsome, miss you so much" SEND

Seth reached for his phone and smiled. He had been alone in his room driving himself crazy thinking of Ellie being alone with Punk the whole night.

"I want to see you" – Seth

"Told ya, not tonight. He is on some scary movie marathon so it looks like it's gonna be a long time" – Ellie

Seth felt even more jealousy at the thought of a "long night". He wanted long nights with her, he wanted movie marathons he was sick of the left overs.

"on my way to go get you" – Seth

"Lol. Silly" – Ellie

Seth stared at his phone and stood up.

"I'm gonna do it." He said to himself

He made his way to Punk's and Ellie's room and he knocked.

"Did you order room service?" Punk asked Ellie

"No. Maybe wrong door?" Ellie got up and opened the door all color left her face.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered

"I told you I was gonna come get you" Seth smiled

"Are you crazy?! " Ellie was freaking out

"Ells who is it?" Punk made his way to the door

"What the fuck do you want, Rollins?" Punk asked

"I am here to take what's mine." Seth looked into her eyes

"You must be fucking stupid. Get the fuck out of here " Punk punched Seth

Seth returned the bunch turning it into an all out brawl at the hotel hallway

"Stop! Stop!" Ellie was trying to pull them apart

Dean and Roman heard the commotion and ran out pulling the two men apart.

Dean had Seth again the wall

"Are you fucking crazy do you know what this could do if Vince finds out?!" Dean asked his friend

Ellie was shaking, looking at them both all bloodied up.

Dean pushed Seth back into his room.

Ellie followed wanting to make sure he was ok.

She grabbed his face

"you are so stupid!" she kissed his lips

"oww" Seth put his fingers up to his lips.

Roman walked in

"Punk is threatening to call Vince if you don't go back right now, Ells" Said Roman

Seth grabbed her hand

"Let him call whoever he wants." Seth looked at Ellie in the eyes

"you will get suspended. Who knows for how long." Said Roman

"Shit" Dean ran his fingers through his hair

Ellie looked around at the 3 men that had been so kind to her since she first started at the WWE, she knew she was going to hurt their career. It was the last thing she wanted. She loved Seth more than anything and she knew how much he had fought to be where he now and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he lost it all because of her.

After Seth had fallen asleep that night, Ellie left a letter for him and took the first flight home.

The letter said

My Dearest Seth,

Thank you. Thank you for being so wonderful to me. Your love is the most wonderful to thing to have happened to me. I want nothing but good things for you and I know that if I stick around, Phil will not stop until you are gone from WWE. I know how much your career means to you and I would not be able to live with myself. I am not going back to Phil and my only regret is that I didn't leave him sooner. You deserved it. I will love you always. I hope you can forgive me one day for being a coward.

Love,

Your Ellie.


	8. Chapter 8

A year had passed since Seth woke up to that letter. That morning Seth changed. He grew bitter and more focused on himself. He had turned on Dean and Roman in an effort to better his solo career.

He was in Chicago doing a media appearance before the hell in a cell pay per view where he would be facing Dean Ambrose.

Ellie showed up that morning to her job at the TV station and looked at the Itinerary for the day. They had "Interview with WWE Star- Seth Rollins" Her heart sunk. What were the odds?

Ellie sat there staring at those words on the paper not knowing what to do.

"Elizabeth, the talent is in the dressing room. He's ready whenever you have a chance to go walk him through the segment" Her assistant, Lisa, had walked over

" Lisa…Don't ask me why...but I can't " Said Ellie

"You are the only producer here to do it…he's kind of grumpy but it should be fine. I can come in with you if you'd like" Said Lisa

Ellie took a deep breath

"no no, I can handle it…was it always Seth Rollins? I was told it was gonna be someone else." Asked Ellie trying to get her composure before going in

"it was a last minute change." Lisa walked away

Ellie walked over to Seth's dressing room and stood outside

"This could go very badly. Stay calm. You can talk to him" Ellie took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Seth said preparing himself some coffee

Ellie opened the door slowly

"Hi Seth" Said Ellie

Seth felt a pit in his stomach when he heard her voice. What the fuck was going on? He hadn't heard from her in over a year. She never returned his calls. His texts. Why was she back?

Seth turned to look at her

"Ellie..,what are you doing here?" Seth stared at her

" I am a producer on the show. I was asked to come here and walk you through your segment. It's going to be very simple just a few questions about the pay per view, your betrayal to the shield, a couple of personal questions meant to get a funny response and they will come up with some silly games for you to play and that will be it." Ellie spat out speaking at world record speed

Seth just stared at her

" Yeah, so that is it. Good luck!" Ellie turned around to the door

"Still a coward then?" Seth asked coldly

Seth was trying very hard to suppress the joy at seeing her. He should hate her for what she did. He put it all on the line for her and she walked out on him. The fact that he wanted to run over and hug her and kiss her made him even more pissed off.

Ellie turned to face him

" I am really bad with awkward situations. I am like shaking a little bit " Ellie said truthfully

Seth couldn't help but laugh a little

"Guess that explains the letter instead of a face to face talk" Seth walked away

Ellie sighed. There was something different about him. She hated herself because she knew it was her fault.

Ellie walked out without saying anything.

Seth did the segment and was a bit distracted by Ellie the time.

Ellie walked up to him after the segment

"You did great. Thank you for being on the show and good luck on Sunday" Said Ellie

"You can't just act like I am normal guest Elizabeth. How about we fucking go somewhere and talk about the shit we didn't get to talk about when you left while I was asleep? I think that's the least you owe me" Seth said angrily

Ellie's co workers were looking at them now

She was taken back by his attitude

"Ok let's go grab lunch" Ellie walked away

Seth rolled his eyes and followed

They walked to a restaurant near the studio.

"Why did you leave? " Seth wasn't wasting any time.

"Seth, I knew how much this all meant to you and I didn't want you to get in trouble and put it all at risk over me. " Ellie couldn't look at him in the eyes

"Shouldn't it have been up to me to decide what meant to me the most? I had told you more than once that I would have chosen you over this. " Seth was getting annoyed again

"I waited so long for you to finally leave punk and when you do, you leave me too? What kind of bullshit was that Ells? I thought you loved me and you had no problem leaving me" Seth got up and threw some money on the table to pay for the lunch and walked out

Ellie watched him go and wiped tears from her eyes. He had no idea how hard it had been on her to leave him. She really did believe that it was for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

That Sunday was hell in a cell. Seth was going to fight who was once his best friend. It had been a very emotional week for him not only was he preparing for a match that was mentally and emotionally difficult but he had also found Ellie.

He had fought off the urge to leave his ego aside and go look for her. He couldn't get her out of his mind and he couldn't wait to leave Chicago.

Ellie's friend Jen had got some tickets from work and had begged Ellie to come along. Her boss knew Vince so they came with VIP tickets.

Ellie sat in the crowd uncomfortable.

"I hate you. I didn't know they were ringside seats" Ellie looked around greeting people that recognized her from her story line with Punk.

"let's go to the back!" Jen said excitedly

"no way. Are you nuts? He will be there." Said Ellie grabbing onto her seat

"Don't you have friends you want to say hi to? Introduce me to …like Dean Ambrose come on.! Be a pal" Jen begged

"Fine. You so owe me" Ellie said walking into the back

Walking into the backstage area brought Ellie back a lot of memories, most of them of her and Seth sneaking around trying to find hidden corners to meet. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"This is aammmaazing! Hot guys walking around everywhere. I don't know how you quit this heaven" Jen was looking around enjoying the view.

Ellie laughed

"Ellie?" Dean had walked up behind them

"Dean..Hi!" Ellie smiled hoping he didn't also hate her

"what a surprise" Dean gave her a hug

"Nervous for tonight?" Ellie hated that this match was happening. In her time at the WWE she had seen first hand the damage that those cage matches did and she was extremely nervous for the both of them.

"Naw. I am ready. Your boy should be nervous though" Dean smiled

"Oh brother. He is far from my boy anymore" Ellie sighed

"Yeah, he's changed a little hasn't he?" Dean looked at Jen "And who is this?"

"I'm Jen" Jen put her hand out and smiled not waiting for Ellie to introduce

Dean smiled at her and shook her hand "Well, nice to meet you Jen..what are you ladies up to? "

"Well, I want to see more of the backstage area but Ellie is like terrified to get past this point" Said Jen

"I can show you around" Dean offered

"That sounds great. You don't mind do ya Ellie?" Jen gave her friend a look

Ellie laughed "you guys go ahead. " She hugged Dean goodbye and watched them walk away and turned around to walk to the exit

She saw Seth talking to someone from a distance. For some reason seeing him made her extremely nervous for him. She had a random urge to cry and beg him to not go into that cage.

Seth could feel someone watching him he looked up and saw Ellie. He walked over since he also felt kind of guilty about walking out on her at the restaurant the other day.

"Came to see my demise? " Seth joked

"Don't even joke about that!" Ellie said "you be very careful out there you hear me? Don't try to do anything stupid." Ellie looked into his eyes

Seth was taken back by her show of concern.

"it's a cage match, Ells. Goes hand in hand with stupid stuff" Seth smiled

Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck. Which surprised him.

Seth rubbed her back.

"calm down. I will be fine. I gotta go do a video promo for the pre show" he hugged her back now

Ellie shook her head and watched him go.

Ellie sat in her seat and enjoyed the show. Every so often glancing up at the cage hanging above the ring, which made a knot in her stomach.

Jen walked to her seat.

"Well nice of you to join me" Ellie said

"Dean is amazing! Anyway. They're next" Jen sat next to Ellie

Ellie watched their entrances and smiled at Seth when he made eye contact.

The two were set to destroy each other from the moment the match started.

Ellie could hardly breath watching the two former friends beat each other up.

She watched in horror as they both were fighting on top of the cage

"No no no" Ellie put her hands up to her mouth

Just then she saw as Seth misplaced his foot and fell from the top of the cage all the way to the bottom.

The bell was rung as the ref had called off the match. The whole arena had gone quiet. Emergency personnel rushed ringside to help Seth.

Ellie was in shock as they wheeled him to the back. She ran backstage with Jen and they saw Seth being rushed to an ambulance.

Ellie ran over "Is he ok? "

Dean was there watching as well "He's unconscious. Shit..I did not want that happen"

"Can I go with him? " asked the paramedics and hoped inside when she got the ok


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie had been sitting by Seth's bedside she was playing a game on her phone.

Seth woke up and just watched her. Although he was in extreme pain he felt happy to see her there.

"You playing Angry birds?" He asked

Ellie looked up" Your're awake!" She hugged him

"that hurt. " Seth said

"Oh! Sorry…" Ellie got up and went to call his doctor

"Seth, glad you are awake. You took a big big fall there" Said the Doctor checking out his paper work

"When can I wrestle again? When can I leave?" Asked Seth

"Well you have a few fractures which will keep you out for a few weeks. You can leave the hospital but you need to stay in the Chicago area for a few days since we need more tests done. I will have a nurse come in" The doctor walked out

"are you going to tell me I told you so?" Said Seth looking at Ellie

"I Could…but I have a feeling all the pain you are feeling is reminder enough" She smiled at him.

"I want to sit up" Seth was wiggling trying to sit him self up

Ellie helped him

Seth smelled her hair and closed his eyes

"Thanks. I need to call the hotel to extend my stay" Said Seth

"You offend me. You are staying with me at my place." Said Ellie

Seth laughed a bit "ok ma'm"

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and Seth rest. The next day they left to Ellie's home.

Ellie helped him into bed

"Ells I can take the couch" Seth insisted

"No you need room, it's fine. I fall asleep on my couch all the time" She sat by his side "Anything you need?"

"We can share a bed. We're grown people we should be fine sharing a bed" Seth patted the space next to him

"Ok… " Ellie went and got into her pajamas and got in bed next to him

Seth smiled at her

"Thank you Ells." He scratcher head

Wasn't long before Ellie had fallen asleep, she had been keeping watch all night at the hospital and was extremely tired.

Seth watched her sleep before falling asleep himself

He woke up the next morning and saw she wasn't there

"This is a thing for her I guess" He said to himself.

She walked in with his breakfast

"You say something?" She said

"No, just walking to myself" He smiled.

"We need to chance your bandages" Said Ellie nervously

"OK, be gentle. " Seth laughed and lifted his shirt so she could get access to the bandages he had on his ribs.

Ellie started taking off the bandages being as gentle as possible.

Ellie wasn't sure if she was more nervous about changing the bandages or about being so close to his naked chest torso.

Seth watched and smiled to himself he loved to know he still had that effect on her.

He stood up slowly "I am going to go take a shower and then you can put on the new bandages"

Ellie waited near by in case he needed her help.

After his shower Seth walked out in nothing more than a towel.

Ellie looked around the room trying not to stare

He smiled to himself

"Forgot to bring my clothes in with me. " He said slipping on a pair of shorts and getting back into bed

Ellie walked over and started putting on the bandages.

Seth watched her. Part of him hoped she would take a long time because he was enjoying having her this close but another part needed her to hurry because he didn't know if he could control himself much longer.

"Ellie..I am sorry about how I acted at the restaurant. I just had it bottled up inside and seeing you like that just caused it all to explode" Seth took her hand

Ellie bit her lip. If there was anything that drove Seth crazier than Ellie calling him Mr. Rollins, it was Ellie biting her lip.

"It's ok I understand where you were coming from and I am sorry for leaving the way I did. You are right and I should of at least had the courage to talk to you" she looked at him. "Bandages are done" She stood up

Seth was sad that she was done. Seth was very grateful for how loving and caring she was being, after all he was nothing to her at this point and she didn't have to do it.

Later that day after dinner Seth was watching TV on the couch and Ellie came and sat on the other end of the couch

Seth knew his time with her was running out and he would be given the all clear to go back on the road as long as he didn't wrestle.

Ellie looked at him "You comfortable? Need anything?" She leaned over him to grab the throw blanket

Seth grabbed her arm and kissed her. Deciding it was not worth pretending he could get over her.

Ellie was caught off guard but welcomed the kiss

Seth pulled her to him deepening the kiss.

She was being careful not to hurt him.

"I need you, Ellie..I need you so fucking bad" He kissed her again

Ellie leaned over him kissing him she climbed on his lap slowly.

Seth slid his hand under her shirt, massaging her breast and teasing her nipples

Ellie kissed his neck

"Not sure how useful I am going to be with all these injuries" Seth said

Ellie smirked and rubbed him through his pants

"He seems to be in working order" Ellie kissed him lowering his pants

Seth removed Ellie's panties and lowered her onto him slowly, praying it wouldn't hurt.

Ellie rode him slowly I am and Seth reached in between them to rub her clit.

Ellie tilted her head back in pleasure and moaned.

Seth loved watching her.

After they had both finished. Seth kissed her again.

"I love you, Ellie. I can't fool myself any longer." He looked into her eyes

"I love you too, Seth..so much" She smiled and climbed off of him.

They went to bed that night in each other's arms.

Seth was kept away of the thought that he was going back on the road. These past few days with Ellie had been heaven and he didn't want it to end.


	11. Chapter 11

They spent the next few days together, going on long walks, holding hands, everything that they both ever really wanted. Seth could not stop thinking that he had to go back on the road. Although he loved wrestling, he knew this is where he really wanted to be.

"It's ok…you come visit me and I come visit you and we'll make sure we see each other as much as possible. I'll text you sexy stuff at awkward times and it will all be great" Ellie smiled trying to make him feel better.

Seth laughed

"Makes me want to leave for a few hours just to get one of those texts" He kissed her

Ellie laughed

"Ok ..I got to go to work" Ellie kissed him and got up

"BOOOO!" Seth laughed

"Chicago can't get their news without me, Mr. Rollins" She kissed him again and left to work

Seth had some time to think while she was gone and he decided to have a romantic surprise for her. He ordered some food and found some candles setting up a nice romantic dinner for when she came back.

Ellie walked in the door that night and looked around

"babe! You did this? all gimpy? You should have been resting" She kissed him

Seth laughed

"Gimpy?! You are so sweet" he smiled "I wanted to surprise you. Our last night together before I go back on the road"

Ellie tried to hide her sadness and smiled

"It's so beautiful…thank you!"

They sat down and enjoyed their romantic meal.

"ok I have thought of doing this for a very long time, and in none of the scenarios of my head was I all "Gimpy" but I will do my best" Seth got up

Ellie looked at him puzzled

"What are you doing?" Ellie tried to help him

"I can do it.." Seth said stopping her

Seth struggled to get down on one knee

"Seth.." Ellie covered her mouth with her hands

" Elizabeth, will you make me the happiest man in the world and finally Marry me? " Seth looked at her

Ellie was shocked "Oh my God…YES!" She jumped up and hugged him

"Ouch.." Seth laughed and put the ring on her, smiling

"Sorry sorry!" Ellie kissed him and hugged him again.

Seth held on to her and was the happiest he had ever been. He knew the road would be hard, but everything would be ok because she would be there waiting for him when he got back.


End file.
